Kenny and Girl Named Chloe
by TweekTheCoffeeFreak
Summary: Ever since Chloe came to town Kenny can not get her out of his mind, which is odd since he has pretty much slept with every girl that goes to South Park High. To bad Cartman wants her and will do anything to get her. T for language.
1. New girl

I sat algebra 2 class with my feet on the desk and board out of my mother fucking mind. (He hasn't changed over the years, he still keeps his face covered but instead he wears hoodies, ripped blue jeans and some workers boots as the fat-ass Cartman calls them.)

_Ugh I need a smoke._ I thought.

Mr. Makey came in with a girl, who had short brown hair with highlights, her blue eyes shined, her boobs were about C's by the look of them, her outfit wasn't bad either. It was a white v-neck and bootie shorts and some white vans.

"This is our new student Mkay. Her name is Chloe Mkay." Mr. Makey said.

Cartman the fat-ass leaned over to me and whispered, "Damn I'd tap that." I looked at him and told him (which was muffled by my hoodie), "She would get lost in you flap." Cartman got mad and yelled, "FUCK YOU KENNY!"

Mr. Makey turned and looked at us, "Cartman come with me Mkay." Cartman said something under his breath but I didn't care.

When they left the new girl came and sat by me. _Oh shit, _I thought. I looked down and I had a boner, _Fucking great!_

The new girl turned her head and looked at me. "Hello, I am Chloe. What is your name?" she whispered in a cute voice.

"I am Ken-Kenny." I barely said but it was still muffled by my hood. She smiled at me then turned back at the board. Through the rest of class Stan and Kyle talked to her while I prayed she couldn't see my boner.

_RING, RING!_

Class ended and everyone got their stuff and left. I saw the new girl standing there looking at a piece of paper. I tried to go to my next class but my body didn't responded to that, it went straight to her.

I took off my hood, revealing my blonde messy hair and blue eyes. "Where is your next class?" I asked. "Oh it is automotive." she said. _This girl is in automotive, thank you Jesus! _I thought to myself.

"Oh that is my next class." I said. "Just follow me."

We walked to automotive in an awkward silence.


	2. Automotives and Lunch

Automotives was amazing for the first half. I got partnered up with Chloe but stupid Cartman had to complain. "Why does Kenny get to be her partner." he whinned but the teacher just icnored him.

"Today you and your partner are going to redo a car, which is completely distoried." he said smiling. _Damn, thank you Jesus, _I thought. Chloe just looked at the teacher the whole time he talked.

"Time to break off with your partners." Me and Chloe went to our car which was a peice of shit. When I looked over at Chloe she was bent over looking at the engine. _Shit not again, _I thought and looked down, _another fucking boner. _

"Hey are you okay?" Chloe asked. I shook my head yes really fast. She just turned around and went back to work. I crawled under the car and started working on the brakes. We worked in silence until lunch.

During lunch I just normally go out to the back of the school and smoke. I took off my hood and lit up. I heard someone and turned around. There was Chloe. "Uhm hi. I saw you come out here by yourself and thought you might want some company." she said looking down.

"Sure, I don't care." I said then blowwed some smoke out. Chloe sat on the railing and pulled out a sandwich. "Here have some." she said smiling. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Nah I am good." but my stomach growled. "Please take some." she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I took the part of the sandwich, I pulled it out of her hand with force which caused her to fall on me. For a breif moment we made eye contact, then she got up quickly. "Sorry I didn't know I had that much power." I said trying to act cool. She sat back on the rail and shook her head.

We sat there in silence for awhile. Then she turned and looked at me. Right before she could say something the bell rang.

_Time to go back to class, _I thought and threw my cigarrett on the ground. For the rest of automotive we worked in akwardness.


	3. After School Parking Lot

I didn't have any more classes with Chloe which made me kinda mad, which I don't know why. I ran well walked really slowly to my car, I didn't want to go to work but I have to pay the bills some how.

I looked over at the corner of my eye and saw Cartman making a move on Chloe. Normally I wouldn't even care because the girls normally turned him down but she was smiling and laughing with him. Before I knew it I was over there with them.

I pulled off my hood and asked, "What you guys talking about?" Cartman gave me a death look and then replied, "Chloe is having car trouble so I was going to give her a ride." _No way in hell, _I thought. "I can't figure out the problem with it." she said in a cute but akward voice. She was probably still embaressed about what happened at lunch.

"Let me have a look." I said and opened up the hood. Cartman tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't. "Well it looks like your battery is dead, I can charge it for you." I suggested. Cartman gave a look of disaprovale, then spoke in a smart-ass voice, "Now Kenny you don't need to go through the trouble o-" But before he could finish Chloe spoke, "I think it would be easier on you if Kenny charged it, then you wouldn't have to make a second trip." She smilied.

Cartman knew he was defeated, "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT KENNNIIEEEE!", he yelled and walked off. I walked over to my car and drove to her. I don't why I am even helping her, normally if this was Bebe or any other girl here I would have left them behind to deal with fat-ass.

When I pulled up she was leaning against her car door, sucking on a lollipop. _Why is she hot, _I thought. I tried to get out of the car but I forgot to unbuckle myself and face planted on the ground. "OH MY GOD!", she yelled and ran to me. She leand over and unbuckled me.

Her ass was right in my face. For the 3rd time today I got another fucking boner, for this same girl. _This isn't like me, please don't notice I have a boner, _I prayed to God or whoever is up in the sky. Luckly she didn't and I got up. I got the charger plugs out of my trunk. She plugged her end to hers and mine to mine. I went and turned on my car.

She stood out in the cold while it charged. I got out and stood close to her. I pulled out a ciggertte and lit it. "You shouldn't smoke, it can damge your lungs." She said staring at me with her blue eyes. "Why should I care?" I asked. She whispered but I still could hear her, "Maybe because someone actually cares about you."

Before I could responed her car got done charging. "Thank you Kenny." she said and hugged me. Then she unplugged the plugs handed them to me and drove off. I threw the cigerette on the ground and stomped it. _What the hell is happening to me! _


	4. Tweek and Work

(Sorry that people's descriptions are blunt -_- I really don't care about the descriptions [but that might be an ADD] send me something if you want me to change anything, sorry about my grammar and sorry the Mary-Sue thing is so strong but it is my story)

Thank God it's Saturday. I don't think I could stand another minute in that living hell hole they call school. I woke up to my alarm going off to some Maroon 5 song that Bebe gave me. _Fuck, _I thought. I wish I had the day off but rent is due this week. I moved out of my shitty house and into a little apartment complex, which isn't so bad.

I got up, picked up a shirt from the floor with some weird logo written in Japanese. I smelled the shirt. _Doesn't stink. _I put in on along with blue jeans and work boots. To top it off I put on my favorite bandana, it looked like a bottom of a skull, which is kick-ass.

When I got to work (I work at an automotive shop) there was a line of cars. _Ugh it's going to be long day. _I opened up the hood and began to work. After two hours I was covered in oil and smelled like gasoline, which I thought made me look hot.

Tweek works there too but I don't know why the hell he does. I've known Tweek since elementary school and that kid can't stand still for 3 friggin' seconds. He blonde hair is a lot messier than mine, probably because he pulls at it all the time. Plus he is a twig, he hardly ever eats and when ever he wears a button up shirt, it normally isn't buttoned correctly.

"Hey -ngh- Kenny." he said darting his green eyes around. "Hello Tweek." I said, pulling down my bandana, and trying to fix a windshield. "Have you seen that -ngh- new girl?" he asked tugging his hair, "she is fucki-ngh-ng hot." I gave Tweek a look that must have scared him because he jumped up. "Yes Tweek I have." I replied to him.

Tweek pulled on his hair then blinked one eye, "She works at the -ngh- coffee shop down the -ngh- street." I rolled my eyes and smiled, _T__week should know since he drinks so much fucking coffee._ "Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head yes then looked around again. "Do you want to -ngh- go with me after work to go get some -ngh- coffee?"

No one really hangs out with Tweek so being the nice guy I am (yeah right) I say, "Sure Tweek I will go just so you can check her out." Tweek pulls on his hair, looks around then looks at me, "Thanks -ngh- bro." I just nod my head. I watched Tweek walk off pulling his hair and looking around. _Tweek likes her too...f-u-c-k-i-n-g g-r-e-a-t, _I thought and hit my head against the door frame.


	5. Coffee Shop with the gang

I kept my promise and went to the coffee shop with Tweek. I thought that poor kid was going to die before we got there. I tried to start a conversation with Tweek a couple of times but he kept changing the subject or quit talking all together.

When we got the coffee shop, Tweek nearly ran to the counter. I looked around hoping to see Chloe but instead I saw Kyle with his big red afro. That jew hasn't changed any since elemetary school, well he quit wearing that hat and got braces (which he still has on).

"Hey there Tweek and KENNY! What are you doing here? Don't you hate coffee?" Kyle asked. I just shrugged and said, "Well I promised Tweet that I would come get coffee with him so he could check out that new girl." Kyle gave me a weird look, "That new girl Chloe? Nah I don't really think she is all that." Kyle only had the hots for Bebe, which I didn't know why, she isn't even that good in the bed.

I heard a voice behind me, I'd know that voice anywhere, "Hey Jew and Poor Boy.", Cartman said. _Ugh why is he here, _I slapped my forehead. "Hey fat-ass." Kyle said. Cartman and Kyle have hated each other for as long as I can remeber but they still hang out together. "Stupid bra-" Cartman began to say. "Hey guys!" Chloe said as she came around the coner with coffee.

I noticed that her front tooth was chipped but it was kinda cute. "Helllloooooo Chloe." Cartman said smiling. I laughed when I saw that he had some KFC chicken stuck inbetween his teeth. Kyle noticed it too and asked, "How was KFC Cartman?" Cartman looked at us, "What do you mean?" he asked in a sweet yet creepy voice.

"You have some chicken skin in your teeth." Chloe said. Cartman turned red in the face and covered his mouth. He left without saying a word. _Two points for me and zero for fat-ass. _Chloe handed Tweek his coffee but Tweek being the way he is dropped it. "God -ngh- damn it." Tweek said and pulled his hair. Chloe smiled and told him it was okay.

She was about to clean it up when Bebe walked over and started to clean it. Kyle, wanting to get in Bebe's pants, helped her clean it up. "Thanks." Chloe said and smiled. She went and made Tweek a new thing of coffee. Tweek asked me to sit by him.

"Do you think that -ngh- I lost -ngh- points?" he asked pulling his hair. At first I didn't understand what he meant then I realized, "Nah Tweek." That seemed to calm the poor guy down for a bit. Chloe came back out with some coffee but this time she sat it down on the table. "Enjoy." she said with a smile then walked off.

Tweek drank his coffee and I sat in silence. After he finished with his coffee we left a tip and went our seprate ways. "See you -ngh- tomorrow." Tweek said and waved bye. I pulled up my bandana and walked home in the snow. When I got up to my floor, I saw Chloe standing at a door. "What are you doing here?" I asked her but as usual it was muffled. Chloe turned and smiled, showing her chipped tooth, "I live here." "Oh okay then." was all I could say. _Thank you Jesus!_


	6. Finding Nemo and Cartman

I woke up hearing Moves Like Jagger. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock 11 a.m. _What am I going to do. _I got up and undressed, I still had oil on me. I got a towel and turned on the water. After the water got warm, I stepped in and stood there.

_I wonder what Chloe is doing? _Maybe she just woke up or is watching tv. Before I knew it I was imaging her on a love seat, in her pj bottoms and a tank top. Her hair in a bun and no make up on, her knees against her chest. She is watching a romantic movie. I leaned my head against the shower wall.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a knocking on my door. "COMING!" I yelled and turned off the water. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to the door. When I looked through the peep-hole, Stan was standing there. Stan has been growing chin hair, his girlfriend, Wendy, loves that shit. Wendy and Stan have been on and off since 3rd grade. Wendy didn't get boobs until freshman year and when she makes love it sounds like a monkey being choked.

I opened the door. "Hey Stan." "Hey Kenny do you want to hang out with Kyle and me today?" he asked. "Uh sure let me get dressed." I walked to my room and got on some cloths. "Okay lets role." I said and pulled my hood over my face, only showing my eyes.

I walked by Chloe's door and started thinking about her again. Maybe she is reading a book, snuggled in a chair, covered up. "KENNY WATCH OUT!" Stan yelled but I didn't notice til it was too late. I fell down the fucking stairs. "Ow." I said and rubbed my head. Over the years I've been hurt every friggin way so falling down stairs doesn't really hurt me.

"Are you okay?" I heard a girl ask me. _SHIT! _I turned around and Chloe was standing there with a basket of laundry in her arms. _She saw the whole fucking thing. _I pulled the strings of my hood and covered the rest of my face. "Yes." I said muffled. Chloe looked at me, "Okay then, see you later." She went up the stairs. I watched her ass move back and forth. "Dude quit staring and get your ass up." Stan said. I got up and walked with him.

We got to the movie theater, Kyle was standing there, his afro bigger than usual. We each got some popcorn and pop rocks. "So what are we going to see?" I asked. Kyle put some pop rocks in his mouth, "We are going to see...Finding Nemo in 3D." I couldn't help but laugh. Stan and Kyle gave me a look. "Kenny you told us you wanted to watch this last week." they said at the same time.

"I was fucking high or drunk, I can't remember." I said. We went into the theater. We sat toward the back and watched the commercials. Stan talked to Kyle about how him and Wendy had sex last night, then Kyle said how he wishes he could have sex with Bebe. I just rolled my eyes. _They both suck in bed. _In the corner of my eye I see Cartman, I knew it was him because of his fat-ass head. He was with someone but I couldn't tell.

When he turned around he waved at me, "Hey Kennie. I am here with Chloe." He smiled. "Oh hello Kenny. I didn't know you like Finding Nemo?" She sat down by Cartman. _What the hell is he doing here...WITH HER! _I didn't even watch the movie, I watched Cartman and Chloe. _Cartman you fucking bastard. One point for you. _


	7. Friendship Bracelets equal Friend Zone

After the movie we all met up in front of Rue 21. Chloe went inside to get something and we waited outside for her. "Cartman how the flying fuck did you get her to come here...WITH YOU!" I said pulling off my hood. I didn't realize how cold it was. Cartman gave me a look, that one where he thinks it is a cool story, "I went to your apartment to try to find you guys. I walked by the laundry room and saw Chloe, by herself, folding some cloths. I asked her if she wanted to hang out and she said sure."

I wondered if she left lonely, I could have asked her to come with us but I was to fucking embarrassed from her seeing me fall on my stupid ass face. I bet she thought I didn't like or something. _Why should I care! _"Dumbass." I whispered to myself and slapped my forehead. Cartman smiled at me, "I was the one to pick this movie though. I heard Kyle talking about it." _HE FUCKING DID THIS ON PURPOSE! _

Stan put his hand on my shoulder. He knew when I was about to go off, I took a deep breath. "Well played Cartman." I patted his back. Chloe came out with a small bag. "Uhm I just thought that uhm since you helped me with my car and showing me uhm around the school I thought I would get you something." She said blushing. I looked into her eyes, she pulled out what looked like friendship bracelets. "If you don't like it I will buy you something else." Stan looked at me with his _she thinks your cool look. _Cartman looked over at me and mouthed _Friend zone forever. _I smiled a devil smile and mouthed _at least I am not in the fat-ass zone. _

I looked back at her, "Sure, thanks." She handed me my bracelet. It was blue with _best _sown into it. Hers was red with _friend _sown in. "Do I get anything?" Cartman asked pointing at his flabby face. Chloe looked at him then looked around. "Fat-ass you don't ask someone that." Kyle said kinda looking pissed off but he does get pissed off when it comes to spending money, don't all jews though? "Uhm how about we go out and I buy us something to eat.", she said.

"KFC!" Cartman said smiling. Chloe shook her head okay. "Do you guys want to come with us?" She asked. Kyle and Stan said, "Sure, why not." "I will pay for mine." Stan said. Kyle shook his head in agreement. I looked at her and smiled, "Sure, why not but I will pay for mine as well." I pulled up my hood and walked by Kyle. We all looked at Cartman, who said (probably the most stupidest ass thing ever), "Free food is better than paid food." Chloe looked at him then started walking toward KFC. By the look on her face she wasn't that happy with him. _3 point for me and 1 point for fat-ass. _I looked down and smiled at my bracelet.


	8. Almost Love

KFC fucking sucked balls. At first it was okay until fat-ass ate all the fucking skin off the fucking chicken. Then Clyde, Craig and Token came in. They decided to sit with us which made the table so fucking crowded, I hate crowds. Every time I tried to make a move on Chloe, Clyde would butt in with some dumb-ass remark. I don't know how he even got this far in school.

Then Wendy and Bebe came in and sat with us too. Bebe and Clyde have a thing going on now, which was gross and pissed Kyle off. Stan and Wendy started to make out. Craig asked where Tweek was, I think he is secretly gay. After that I got up and left without even saying a word.

I lit up and started walking home. "HEY WAIT UP!" I heard Chloe yell. I turned around and she was running toward me. I waited up for her. "Is everything okay?" she asked. I shook my head yes, "I just don't like crowds." "Oh, kinda like Tweek!" she said smiling, she must have felt good that she remembered that. She looked at me as we walked, "Did you know Tweek is gay?" For some reason this didn't shock me. "I kinda guessed that when Craig kept asking where he was."

I blew out some smoke. Chloe took the cigarette out of my hand and threw it across the street, hitting Mr. Mackey in the face. "Who did that Mkay?" he asked and looked around. I pulled up my hood, grabbed Chloe's wrist and ran. "Hey! I see you kids Mkay." Mr. Mackey yelled. He probably didn't see my face or he would have yelled my name.

We ran for about three blocks and ended up at Stark's ponds. Chloe was breathing really heavy, "T-t-that was c-c-close." She sat down on the bench. "Did you throw it at Mr. Mackey on purpose?" I asked. She looked up and me and smiled a devilish smile, "Yeah but I wouldn't have thrown anything at him if you didn't smoke in the first place."

I just rolled my eyes, "Actually I haven't been smoking as much since you told me that." I said and sat down by her. "Really?" "Yeah I have gone from smoking a pack a day to half a pack a day." She blushed then looked down. I looked at her then at the pond. "Why did you really go with Cartman to the movies?" She sighed then looked up, "I was lonely and thought that it was a nice gesture and I didn't want to be mean." I looked at her, "If I knew that you were lonely I would have asked you to come with me and Stan."

_You fucking retard, you were to fucking embarrassed to ask her anything. _"Why did you by me a friendship bracelet?" I asked, I really wanted to hear this one. "Well," she said and looked into my eyes, "You were so nice to me when I first got here, you showed me around. Then you came to see me at work and it cheered me up." I started to blush and looked away.

After I knew I wasn't blushing any more I turned back at her, "Thanks, no one has ever really gotten me anything." I leaned in closer to her. _What am I doing! Stop Kenny! _My body wouldn't listen but I notice she was leaning in too. We were right about to kiss when Cartman and Kyle honked the car horn. "HEY KENNIEEE AND CHLOE! DO YOU NEED A RIDE?" Cartman yelled. _Damn you Eric Cartman!_ Chloe got up and walked to the car, "Sure, thanks. Are you coming Kenny?" She asked. I got up and looked at her, her eyes were saying to come with her but I said, "Nah, I think I am going to walk. Thanks anyways." They drove off.

_One point for Cartman but we almost kissed. What does this mean? Does she like me too. _


	9. Chicken Noodle Soup and a Grilled Cheese

I walked into Algebra 2 hoping to see Chloe. I didn't see her this morning and I really wanted to talk to her about what happened at Stark's pond. I sat down in my seat next to Kyle. "Hey Kenny." Kyle said smiling. I waved at him. The bell rang and Chloe hadn't shown up to class.

The teacher started calling roll. "Chloe Burton?", Mr. I-don't-remember-his-name asked. Wendy said, "Chloe texted me this morning and said she thinks she has a stomach virus. She will be here later this week." _What a stomach virus! _I remembered that yesterday she wasn't wearing a jacket and it was cold outside.

I felt my phone vibrate, I looked to see if the coast was clear then I pulled it out. It was a text from Cartman:

**_From Fat-ass:_**

**_Hey Kenniee! I can't believe Chloe is sick. :( I think I mite go pay her a visit after schooolll today! ;) _**

**_Your dearest friend, Eric Cartman! :3_**

_God I fucking hate him! _I started to reply back when my stupid ass phone decided to fucking die. _Great! _I looked up and saw Cartman with a stupid fat-ass smile on his chubby ass face. I wanted to punch that smirk right off his face. For the rest of class I sat there doodling and wondering how Chloe was feeling and trying not to punch Cartman.

automotive was horrible with Chloe not being there. Instead of working on the car I just thought about her. I wanted to be with her, cover her up, make her some soup. _I GOT IT! I will make Chloe some soup and take it to her after school. _I started thinking of some soups that she would like.

At lunch I had narrowed it down to three choices, Beef Stew (not really a soup but it is delicious), chicken noodle, and ramen. I asked Kyle, Stan, Butters and the Craig gang (that is Token, Clyde, Tweek and Craig). "Well when I am sick my mom normally makes me chicken noodle soup and buys me some Hello Kitty movie." Butters said smiling. "Butters that is fucking gay," Clyde said, "but yeah go with chicken noodle."

That was 2 for chicken noodle. "Ramen noodles." Stan said looking around for Wendy. Kyle shook his head in agreement. "What about you Tweek?" I asked with my muffled voice. Tweek darted his eyes around, "Ngh- coffee! Get her some -ngh- coffee." "Tweek that isn't a choice." Craig said, I think he grabbed Tweek's hand under the table. "Okay -ngh- chicken noodle." "I agree." Craig said. Token said beef stew, "Because I always eat beef stew when I am sick." I decided to make her some chicken noodle and a grilled cheese.

After school I paid a visit to Cartman's car. I took out the spark plugs and left. _Go see Chloe my ass! _I went to the grocery store and got everything I needed. I ran up to my apartment and started cooking. It took me an hour to make the meal. _I hope she likes this. _I put everything on a little tray and walked to her door.

I knocked and waited for her to answer. I heard the door unlock and she opened it. _Damn she looked like shit. _Her hair was everywhere, she had bags under her eyes and she was coughing like a dying person. "H-h-hi K-Kenny." She barely got out before coughing. I pulled down my hood, "I heard you were sick so I made you some chicken and noodle soup along with a grilled cheese." "Thanks."Chloe opened up the door and let me in.

Her apartment was just like mine but with more color. I sat the tray down on her little coffee table. Chloe sat down on her couch and tried to eat the soup but I could see she was having a hard time. "Here let me help." I said and sat by her. She was either blushing or burning up from a fever. I feed her slowly and then would let her take a bite of grilled cheese.

After she ate the soup and grilled cheese, she yawned. _She must be sleepy. _But before I could get up she laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I couldn't help but blush and smile. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I turned to leave when I felt her grab onto my sleeve. "P-p-please don't l-l-leave." she whispered. _She must be sleep talking, cute. _

I sat next to her. I leaned close to her face and kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I will never leave you."


	10. A Shopping List and A Sick Chloe

I woke up with Chloe resting her head on my chest. _Ugh I must have fell asleep here. _Chloe was sleeping like a baby. I slowly lifted her head and laid it down on a pillow. I got up and walked to my apartment. I decided that I would just stay here and take care of Chloe. I unplugged my phone from the charger and went back over to her apartment.

She was still asleep when I got back over there. I pulled out my cheep ass phone and texted they guys:

_**Yo! I won't be at school today. Chloe is still really sick so I am going to stay and take care of her. **_

_**DON'T TELL FAT-ASS OR I WILL KILL YOU GUYS! :( **_

_**-Kenny**_

I sat down my phone and started making her some breakfast. It was scrambled eggs and toast. I scraped the eggs onto a plate when Chloe slowly came into the living room. "W-w-what are you doin-doing here?" She asked then started coughing. "Well I saw how bad your were so I decided to stay home from school and take care of you, now here take this it should bring down your fever." I handed her a pill.

She took in then sat down on the couch. I walked over the plate of eggs and toast. "Thank you Kenny." She said and started eating. "Just get better okay." I sat down and looked at her. "Do you need me to do anything for you or get you anything today."

She looked up and was thinking really hard. "I have a had a to-do-list and a shopping list." She pointed at her refrigerator. I got up and got the list. "Okay. While I go get this stuff," I walked up to her and put my nose against hers, "don't do anything. Sit here and relax." Her face was turning red, she could barely say yes.

I smiled and walked out of the door. First item of the to-do-list, wash the car. _This should be easy. _I got a bucket of water, sponge and soap. I finished cleaning the car when my phone started buzzing. I had a text from Kyle:

_**From Kyle:**_

_**Okay. Don't get sick and BTW Cartman knows you were the one that pulled the spark plugs out of his car! He is looking for you...he said he is going to kick your poor ass.**_

I rolled my eyes and put my phone in my pocket. I looked at the list, next thing was go shopping and get stuff on the shopping list. _She needs a list to remind her of another list, how cute. _I got into my car and drove to the run down, shitty, grocery store.

Chloe really didn't need much, milk, noodles, dr. pepper, some fruit and I bought her some bread and eggs, since I used up the rest. I paid and left. I went up to the apartment door, Chloe had left it cracked a little just to let me in. I put everything up and then walked over to Chloe.

She was asleep on the couch. She was curled up and her cover was on the ground. She snored while she slept which was really cute. I picked up the cover and laid it on her, I moved her hair out of her eyes. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Please get better soon." When I was walking out the door I heard Chloe talk in her sleep, "I l-love you too." I smiled then shut the door.

_Thank you God! Please don't let me screw this up, I really do like her. _I walked in my apartment and laid on the couch. I felt my phone buzz. I got a text from Cartman:

**_From Fat-ass:_**

**_I know it was you that pulled my spark plugs. Next time I c you I am going to kick your ass. Be afraid. :)_**

**_Your friend: Eric Cartman _**

_Yeah fucking right. _Last time Cartman got into a fight, he cried like a baby, that was last year. I fell asleep think about Chloe.


	11. Who is Chloe

_Ugh my head hurts. _I got off my couch and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and thought about if I should go to school. I decided that I should since I already have missed 3 days this year. I got out and dried off. I put on my old orange parka, and some jeans. I grabbed a cereal bar and went to my car.

I looked at my clock, _6:45. I guess I could go by and get me some coffee. _I normally don't drink coffee but I thought I would give it a try. I drove by the coffee shop and walked in. I saw Mrs. Tweak sitting behind the counter. "Oh hello Kenny! What do you want?" "Can I have a regular coffee?" "Sure thing." She said and walked over to the machine. "Oh Mrs. Tweak, Chloe said she will be back at work by the end of this week."

"Who is that dear?" She asked. _"_One of Tweek's friends." I said. She thought really hard. "I don't remember a girl named Chloe but then again I am getting old." She smiled and handed me my coffee. "Thanks." I paid her and left. _That was weird. _I got back in my car and drove to school.

I pulled into school and saw Cartman standing at his car. I was getting out when Cartman came to my car. "Hello Kennie! How are you feeling?" He asked. _Wasn't he pissed off at me? _"I thought you were mad at me." "Why? You have been sick for the past week bro." Cartman said and let me out.

"No I haven't I've been at school cause there was a new girl Chloe." I said. Cartman shook his head no, "There hasn't been a new girl, that I know of." Cartman said. _"_Yeah there is. Her name is Chloe." "Dude there hasn't been a new girl." Cartman said.

I left him and walked into the school. _There was a new girl and her name was Chloe._ I found Stan and Kyle at my locker. "Welcome back Kenny. Are you feeling better?" Kyle asked. "Yeah?" "You were out for like a week Kenny. Glad your feeling better bro." Stan said. "No I haven't been out sick because I was here last week to meet the new girl, Chloe."

Kyle looked at me funny, "If there was a new girl we would have already told you Kenny. There hasn't been any new kids at our school." Stan put his hand on my forehead, "Are you sure you are feeling okay?" "Yeah bro." I moved away from him. This can't be right, last week I was in Algebra 2 when a girl named Chloe came into class. "I have to go." I ran back out to my car.

I drove back to my apartment and ran up the stairs. _Room 4C, that was Chloe's room. _I got to the old wooden door and knocked on it. A couple of minutes had passed and I knocked on it again. "Coming god damn it." I heard a voice say. When the person opened the door, it was an old man with a beer gut. "What the hell do you want?"

"Does a girl name Chloe live here?" I asked. "No I have lived here my whole life." The old man said and shut the door. _This can't be right! _I went to my apartment and laid on the couch. _Maybe it was all just a dream. "_Hehe no wonder I liked her so much." I said. I felt water fall on my hand, I was crying. _Why am I crying, she wasn't even real. _I wiped my eyes, then looked down at my wrist. It was that friendship bracelet.

I took it off and saw something on the back of it. It said, **_To my best friend Kenny. From_**** Chloe.** She was real but what happened to her. Why isn't she her now and why doesn't no one remember her. That is when I woke up, for real, with Chloe looking over me. "Are you okay."


	12. A Regular School Day and A Thank You

I woke up with Chloe leaning over me. She was wrapped in her blanket, she looked better than the last time I had seen her. She had color in her face but she still coughed. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. Why are you here?" I asked and sat up. "I came back to return your tray," she coughed, "and to thank you."

"Your welcome." She handed me a tissue. "Here your crying." She left. I rubbed my eyes. _How do I know this isn't a dream? _I hit my head against the wall. **_THUMP! _**_"_Damn, yeah I am not dreaming." I rubbed my head. I took a shower, got dressed and went to school.

I ran into Butters, he had on his Hello Kitty pack back. "Hey Kenny. How have you been?" He said hitting his fingers against each other. "Yeah I am okay Butters. I was just helping my friend Chloe." I said and rubbed my head. "Oh yeah that is right, well anyways I have to get to class." he said and walked off.

I put in my locker combination and got out my Algebra 2 and English text-book. When I shut the door I saw Cartman standing there. "God damn it bro. You fucking scared me fat-ass!" I nearly yelled if it wasn't for my hood. "Hello Kennie. I heard you stayed home but you don't seem sick." Cartman said circling around me.

"Yeah. I helped Chloe with some stuff then slept the rest of the day." I said and walked off. Cartman ran to catch up behind me. "Well isn't that nice of you Kennie, aren't you a good friend." "What do you want fat-ass?" I asked and stopped. "I know it was you that took out my spark plugs. Just wanted to tell you that I will get you back. I don't know how but I will." he said and walked off.

_What a dumbass. _I walked into the english room and sat down by Tweek. "Hello -ngh- Kenny. How is -ngh- Chloe?" He asked pulling his hair. "Okay I guess. She was walking around now." I leaned back in my chair. "That is -ngh- good." he looked around.

For the rest of class I drew in Tweek's note-book. Most of it was perverted things that Tweek didn't find funny. I walked into Algebra and felt my phone vibrate. I sat down in the back of the class and pulled out my phone. It was a text from Chloe:

**_From Chloe :) :_**

**_Hey Kennyyy! I forgot to thank u for making me chicken noodle soup & a grilled cheese. It was AMAZING!_**

**_Your welcome Chloe! I will make you some more if you want. Relax for the rest of the day and I will come hang out with you after school! :D_**

**_-Kenny_**

I couldn't wait to get home. I wrote down the stuff I needed to get. When I got another text:

**_From Chloe :) :_**

**_Okay! I can't wait, c you soon! _**

I just smiled and blushed.


	13. Dragon Ball Z and Kenny

(Been busy with school, haven't had time to write a new chapter til now. So enjoy or whatever.)

*Chloe's point of view*

I sat on my couch waiting for Kenny to come over. He was going to make me some more of his chicken noodle soup with a grilled cheese sandwich. I was in the middle of watching Dragon Ball Z season 1 when I heard a knock on the door. I slowly got up and walked there.

I looked through my peep-hole and saw Kenny with a bag of groceries. I unlocked and opened the door, "Hello Kenny." He walked in, "Hi Chloe." His voice muffled by his black hoodie. He pulled down his hood and smiled, his wavy blonde hair fell over his eyes.

He sat the bag on to the table and started getting items out. "Do you need help?" I asked trying not to cough. "Nah just go relax it won't take me that long to make it." He said while getting out a pot. I did as he commanded and sat down. I continued watching Dragon Ball Z season.

"You like anime?" I heard Kenny ask right in my ear. I jumped a little, "Yeah. Dragon Ball is my favorite." I turned and faced him. He was leaning over the top of the couch, watching the tv. I didn't realize how long I had started until Kenny gave me a weird look, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah." I turned and faced the t.v. Kenny went back to the stove and started to whistle. I walked over to him. "How is the soup coming?" "It is almost done. Oh, I also got your school work for you." He walked over to his backpack and pulled out some papers. "Math, biology and english. Here you go." I took the papers and looked at them.

"Thanks. You didn't have to bring these to me." I sat down at the table, Kenny sat beside me and handed me a pencil, "It is the least I could do." "Your such a good friend." I said but when I said that Kenny's face looked sad. "Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head yes and went to stir the soup.

I sat there and did my homework. Kenny sat a bowl beside me with a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches. "Let us feast." He said as he sat down. I put my homework away and began to eat. Kenny told me funny stories about when he was in the 3rd and 4th grade. He had been to Peru, he was a superhero, he saw aliens and he had been to a Jonas Brother's concert.

"You really went to one of their concerts?!" I asked trying not to laugh. "Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "it was to impress a girl though who did turn out to be kinda of a slut." "Oh." was I all I could say. I finished my soup and took it to the sink. I was washing the bowl when I felt Kenny walk up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and cleaned his bowl too, he laid his head on my shoulder. I glanced at him and started to blush.

(I thought I would write it in Chloe's point of view for awhile. If you don't like it then review me and tell me)


	14. Dodge Balls and Heart Beats

(Sorry, I have been busy, mostly looking up SP pairings.)

It was my first day back at school and I had a shit load of stuff to due. The bad thing was Kenny wasn't in my first class so I didn't have any one to talk to. I had a paper due in Spanish, it had to be written in Spanish and had to equal up to 10,000 American words.

English wasn't as bad. Kenny wasn't in there though. In there I had a paper due in there too. Thanks to Kenny though, I got it done while I was out. I had Wendy and that Bebe girl to talk to. I don't see why Kyle wants to go out with Bebe, she is a total heart-breaker and by the way she talks about men she has slept with a lot of them. Wendy is nice but thinks that she knows everything.

As soon as the bell rang I ran to my locker. When I rounded the corner, I saw Kenny leaning against my locker, smiling. _Damn it Chloe, you only like him as a friend, _I kept repeating to myself and clinched my fist."Hey there Chloe." He said, his voice was sleepy sounding, he must have fallen asleep in whatever class he had. "Hello Kenny." I replied with a smile.

Things have been somewhat awkward between us since he hugged me from behind. "What is your next class?" I put in my combination and opened my locker. "Gym, I fucking hate the uniforms." I said pulling out a white shirt with a cow on it and some black shorts. Kenny giggled, "I think the uniform looks great." I blushed and shut my locker. "What is your next class?" I asked getting closer to him.

"Well..." he said rubbing his neck. I raised my eyebrow, "Well what?" "Home ed." He whispered blushing. "I wish I could have got that class, but the rooms where already full when I got here." I started walking to the gym. Kenny followed a little behind me. "Do you have any plans tonight?" Kenny asked. I thought, "Well I have some homework but after that nope, not a thing." I said somewhat frowning. _I probably seem like a loner. _

__"How about we do our homework together then afterwards you can come bowling with me and the gang." Kenny said smiling. His smile seemed to light up the hall, I couldn't help but smile. "Who all is in the gang?" I asked. "Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Butters, Wendy, Bebe and Cartman." The sound of Cartman's name made me frown. "Oh," was all I could say.

Kenny looked at me, "You don't like fat-ass all that much now do you?" He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up toward his face. I felt my cheeks getting warm. _Damn it, don't blush! _"It is not really that but he is just uhm, weird." I said. Kenny shook his head in agreement.

"CHLOE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" The gym teacher yelled. "See you after class." Kenny said as he walked off. I turned around and waved bye and walked in. I got dressed in the stupid ass gym uniform. _At least Kenny won't see me in this. _I walked out to the basketball court. _"_Today we are playing dodge ball. Divide into teams of 8 and go to either side of the gym." Mrs. Lynn said. _  
_

I got on a team with Wendy and some girl named Red. Mrs. Lynn blew the whistle, I ran to the middle of the court and grabbed dodge balls and started throwing. I had hit 3 girls by the time everyone had got to the balls. I ran back making sure I didn't get hit. I saw Wendy throw a ball at me. I dodged and hit her right square in the boob. "OUT! THAT MAKES 4 CHLOE!" I heard Mrs. Lynn yell.

Bebe hid behind me as I walked to get a ball. "Only 4 more people and we win round one." Bebe said. I was about to throw a ball when I heard a familiar voice yell my name, "GO CHLO!" I took my eyes off of my prey and looked up in the bleachers. There was Stan, Kyle, Butters, Craig and KENNY! "Shit." I whispered. Kenny flashed a smile at me. I felt something hit my stomach.

"OUT!" Mrs. Lynn yelled. _Fuck! _I sat down next to Wendy. "What happened to you Chloe. You were doing so good!" Wendy asked. "I don't know, just wasn't paying attention." I smiled and rubbed my neck. I took a glance behind her and made eye contact with Kenny. My heart began beating really fast. I grabbed the part of my shirt where my heart was. Wendy looked at me, "Are you okay? Does your heart hurt?" I shook my head no. I couldn't pay attention of the remainder of class.


	15. Cartman's Plan, Kenny's Loss

As soon as Mrs. Lynn blew the whistle to end class, I ran to the locker room. Kenny had stayed the whole gym class and watched us play. _Ugh. _I hit my head against the wall. Wendy came in and started undressing next to me. "Are you sure you are feeling okay Chloe? You didn't do to well in gym." Wendy asked for the 30th time today. "Yeah, I am feeling okay. I just was nervous, that's all." I took off my gym shirt and put on my other shirt.

"Is it because Kenny was in there?" Wendy asked giving me a sneaky look. I jolted up and blushed, "N-no it wasn't." I said and buttoned my shirt. Wendy just looked at me. "What? It wasn't because of him." I said and put on my pants. "Whatever." Wendy said. We finished getting dressed in silence. When I walked out of the locker room I was expecting Kenny to be waiting for me but he wasn't.

Instead I saw Cartman. He has lost some weight since the last time I saw him. "Hello Chloe! How are you feeling?" Cartman asked. "Well I am feeling good. Thanks for asking." I replied smiling. "That is good. So Chloe do you want to come bowling with me tonight?" "Kenny already asked me. I am going though." Cartman had a mad look on his face. "Okay then well see you tonight." Cartman waved goodbye then walked off.

I walked to my locker. When I rounded the corner I didn't see Kenny leaning against it._ Probably has gone to Algebra 2. _I put in my locker combination when that Butters kid came up to me. Butters was as tall as me, with some dark blonde hair. He was wearing a Hello Kitty shirt and some blue jeans today. "Hey uh Chloe." He said hitting his fist together. "Hello...Butters, correct?" I asked. "Yeah uh Kenny said that he was waiting for you behind the school."

I put my cloths in my locker and shut it. "Okay. Does he need to see me now?" I asked. Butters shook his head yes. "Okay I will go back there." I said and walked off.

(Cartman's point of view)

Butters came into the Algebra room, looking down. "Did you tell her?" I asked. "Yeah I did Cartman but don't you think it is me-" "No Butters, Kenny is getting whats coming to him for pulling out my spark plugs." Kenny walked into the room and looked around. "Where is Chloe?"

Butters looked down and pushed his lips together. I knew that Butters wouldn't betray me. "I don't really know Kennie. Sorry." I smiled and pulled out my text book. Kenny sat a couple seats behind me next to Stan and the Jew, Kahl. I smiled to myself, poor Chloe.

(Chloe's point of view)

I walked behind the school to Kenny's normal smoking spot. He was standing there with his back turned, smoking. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. "Hey Kenny." He turned around, something seemed different about him.

He pulled down his hood and looked toward the woods. "Is everything okay Kenny?" I asked. He shook his head no. "What's wrong?" I asked starting to worry.

(Kenny's point of view)

Class has already started and Chloe isn't there yet. _This doesn't seem like her. _I looked up and saw Butters staring at me. I gave him a questionable look and he turned around. I felt my phone vibrate, I got a text from fat-ass:

**_From Fat-ass:_**

**_Hey Kennie! Where is Chloe? Oh btw look down and your wrist. :)_**

**_love ~Eric _**

I looked down. My friendship bracelet Chloe got me was gone. _Where the hell is it?_

_(_Chloe's POV)

Kenny handed me the friendship bracelet I got him. "I don't want to be your friend any more." he said that staring me straight in the eyes. Those weren't Kenny's eyes but it looked like Kenny. "Oh okay then." I said, walking off. My body felt weak, I began to cry. _Why am I crying, I didn't even like, like him. _I slowly made my way to Algebra 2.

(Kenny's POV)

Chloe walked into class 15 minutes late. She was crying really bad. She sat down 2 seats across from me. Her face was pale. I watched her lay her head down and cry more. In her hand I saw my friendship bracelet. I looked over at Cartman. He smiled and pointed at his phone. I pulled mine out.

**_From Fat-ass:_**

_**Check fucking mate, Kennie. Try and get out of this one! ;)**_

_**Love~ Eric**_

_****_(My friend gave me this idea. I hope it isn't too bad. Please review this chapter and tell me who's point of view I should do in the next chapter.)


	16. Friendship and Heartbreak

All I did was cry through Algebra. I told the teacher one of my family members had died. _Why am I even crying, he was just my friend, _I kept telling myself. When the bell rang Wendy and Bebe came up to me. "Oh...my...god Chloe what happened?" Bebe asked me. I got up and put Kenny's friendship bracelet in my pocket. "It was Kenny, wasn't it?" Wendy asked.

All I could do was shake my head yes. I headed to my locker with them following me. "Well you don't need him any ways Chloe." "Yeah." Wendy said. They were trying to cheer me up. I smiled, "Thanks guys but how can I go bowling tonight with him being there?" "Don't, lets go to a bar!" Bebe said. I opened my locker and looked at her.

"What bar in South Park would let three 16 year olds in?" Wendy smiled and held up some fake I.D.s, "No one said we were going to one in South Park now did we." I walked to auto motives by myself, I looked at my fake I.D.

I walked in and saw Kenny working on our project. _Shit, I forgot we were working together. _I sat my stuff down and began to work. On the inside of the car. He must of not realized I was there. _I don't want to be your friend anymore, _I kept saying in my head.

The bracelet felt like it was burning in my pocket. _I don't want to be your friend anymore. "_Hey there Chloe! Are you okay?" I was brought back to reality. It was Kenny, our faces were just inches away. "Why shouldn't I be." I said, wiping my tears away. "Well you were crying in class, whats wrong?"

_How dare he! _"You know as good as well what is wrong!" I got out of the car. "Uh no..." he said rubbing his neck. I threw the friendship bracelet at his face. " 'I don't want to be your friend anymore.' That is what you told me." I said getting louder, tearing up.

The bell rang for lunch, I got out of there as fast as I could. I just kept walking. I didn't go to the lunch room, I went straight to my car. I turned on the radio and cried as hard as could. _I did love him, I did. _

After awhile I couldn't cry anymore. I got out of my car, _it is still lunch time. _I walked to the lunch room and went through the line. "Hey there, Chloe correct?" Chief asked. He is a tall, chubby black man. "Yeah, hi chief." I got a salad and went into the cafeteria.

I saw the guys eating at their table. Kenny looked up and saw me. I looked down and walked to a table in the corner of the room. I saw Bebe walking over toward me with Wendy right behind her. "Hey girl, can we sit with you?" I shook my head yes.

Wendy sat in front of me, "Okay tell us the whole story. What did Kenny do to you?" I swallowed some lettuces then said, "He told me he didn't want to be my friend anymore and gave me back the friendship bracelet I bought him. He was serious too and then in auto motives he acted like nothing had even happened."

Bebe rolled her eyes, "Typical Kenny. He hangs out with you til you get to 'old' for him then he dumps you like left overs." I felt tears forming in my eyes. Wendy elbowed Bebe's side and whispered, "Don't tell Chloe that, she actually liked him." "I'm sorry girl but don't worry," Her voice got loud enough that Kenny's table could hear, "THE BAR WILL BE AMAZING, YOU CAN MEET A BETTER GUY THAN McCORMICK!"

Kenny looked up and over at me. I looked away. "I can't believe you did that Bebe!" I said turning red. "Hey your my friend, so how about we skip the rest of the day and go get ready for the bar." Bebe said winking. "Okay let me go get my I.D. though."

I got up and through my plate away. We decided to meet by car in 10 minutes. I walked to auto motives by myself to get my stuff. I turned around and saw Cartman standing there. He must have stayed and worked on his car.

"Hey Chloe are you okay? I saw you crying earlier." He asked wiping his hands. "Not really." I said. _I don't want to be your friend anymore. _I began tearing up. "Did you get into a fight with Wendy or Bebe?" Cartman asked getting closer.

"No," I wiped my tears, "Kenny told me he didn't want to be my friend anymore." Cartman had a shocked look on his face. "Damn you Kinnie." He whispered. "I will stay your friend Chloe." He said. Hearing this made me happy, I don't know why but I hugged him. "Thanks." I said.

(Kenny's POV)

I was determined to find out what Chloe met by, 'I didn't want to be her friend anymore.' After she left the cafeteria, I followed her but Bebe and Wendy stopped me. "What the hell bitch!" I said. "You don't need to talk to her, okay. You have already done enough." Wendy said.

I looked at them confused, "What the fuck do you mean?" "How dare you tell her you don't want to be her friend and then act like everything is okay!" Bebe said getting mad. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT TO HER!" I yelled. Bebe was about to punch me when Wendy pulled her away. "I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER McCORMICK!" She yelled

I heard Butter's behind me, "Your right." The boy said hitting his fist together. "Butters what do you mean." I asked getting closer to him. "Uh Cartman hired a guy to dress up as you, then uh he made me get your bracelet when it fell off in gym last week. Then uh he told the guy to tell Chloe that you, Kenny, did not want to be her friend anymore."

"FAT-ASS!" I ran out of the cafeteria and to auto motives. When I got to the door I saw Cartman and Chloe hugging. I wanted to run in there and punch him but I couldn't in front of Chloe. I waited til she was gone then I went in there.

"Hello Kinnie!" Cartman said smiling. I punched him square in the fucking nose. "WHAT THE HELL!" Cartman yelled. "I know what you did and now I am going to kick your fat...f-u-c-k-i-n-g...ass!" I said cracking my knuckles. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his face to mine. "Any last words fat boy?" I asked, with a demon smile. Cartman gulped and peed his pants.


	17. New Looks, Hot Men

Stan and the other guys walked in when I had finished beating the shit out of Cartman. "Shit dude what did you do?" Kyle asked as I walked out the door. "Ask Cartman, that is if he can even speak." I said and walked out. I could hear Cartman crying.

I went out to my car and got in. _I FUCKING HATE HIM! _I hit my fist against the steering wheel. _Ugh I got to go find Chloe!_ I pulled out the friendship bracelet and put it on. I turned on my car and drove as fast as could. I didn't care if Officer Barbrady caught me. He was retarded anyway.

I drove through 3 red lights and through a stop sign. _I will check the apartment first. _I parked and got out. I walked into the building hoping that she would be in there. I ran to the fourth floor and rounded the corner to her door.

I knocked. A couple of minutes went by so I knocked again. "Damn it, she isn't here." I whispered to myself. _She is probably at Wendy's or Bebe's house and they sure as hell will not let me set foot on there property. _

I got out my phone and called Stan, "Yo bro, Cartman had to go the E.R., you had beat him up so bad." "Who the fuck cares?" I asked. "No one really. So what did you need?" I raised my eyebrow and smiled, "We are going to the bar tonight!"

~Later that day~

Stan, Kyle and Butters knocked on my door around 3:10. "Hey Kenny," Butters said, hitting his fist together, "I am sorry about this." I just shrugged. Poor Butters thought Cartman would let him be popular.

"So did you figure out which bar Chloe and them are going to?" I asked. Stan shook his head yes, "That one in Denver, Le Shake." He said. "Do you have the fake I.D.s Kyle?" "Yeah right here." He pulled out four I.D.s. I smiled and said, "Time to get sexy." They gave me a look as I walked out.

We went to the mall. "Where are we going Kenny?" Kyle asked. "Well all the stores that sell sexy man clothes." I said and went to the guy part of Forever 21. That is where we got Kyle's stuff. We got him a green, long sleeve, button up plaid shirt, orange suspenders, and an orange bow. His pants were khakis, with some black boots and to top it all off we got him some orange nerd glasses.

Then we went to Rue 21 to get Stan's outfit. His was a black tank top, the he got a sleeveless red jacket to wear over that. His shorts were gray. His shoes (not my choice) were red conversed. He also got a nice looking, black ta-bogon, black glasses and black wrist bands. "Dude this is amazing." Stan said.

For Butters we went to American Eagle. It took Butters awhile but then he picked out something nice. It was a maroon sweater and some nice blue jeans and black shoes. "Butters, here this will go with your outfit." Kyle said and handed him a watch. "Really! Thanks Kyle!" Butters said. "So were are we going for your outfit Kenny?" Stan asked.

We went to Men's Warehouse. "Are you sure you can afford this Kenny?" Kyle asked. "Yeah, I've been saving up money." I got some black dress shoes, black dress pants, a white, long sleeve, button up shirt and a black vest. "It is missing something." I said. Then I saw it, an orange tie. "Just what I need." After I paid we went to my apartment to get ready.

We ate then got dressed. "Are you guys ready to go?" I asked tucking my shirt in my pants. "I am." Butters said fixing his collar. "Me too." Stan said fixing his hat. "Oh hell yeah." Kyle said putting on his glasses. "Let roll bitches." I said and walked out the door. I put on my aviator sunglasses and hit the elevator button. _Here I come Chloe! _


	18. New Looks, Sexy Women

I sat there in Bebe's room while she and Wendy looked at a magazine. "We should go out and get some new clothes." Wendy said. "Where would be go?" I asked spinning around in her desk chair. "Forever 21, duh." Bebe said turning the page.

"I can't afford that guys." I said. "I have a credit card." Bebe said holding a card between her fingers. "You don't have to pay for me." I said and stood up. "What are friends for." Bebe said wrapping her arm around me. "Yeah plus this will be fun." Wendy said smiling.

"Okay, lets go." I said. Wendy grabbed my wrist and walked out the door. Bebe's car was nice, it was a red corvette, with I think sparkles. It smelled like weed and sex with a hint of cherries. I sat in the back seat and put my feet on the seat.

"First shopping, then our nails and hair." Bebe said looking back at me and winked. "Sure thing." I said and laid my head back. I would be a hour before we got to the mall. I fell asleep.

In the dream I was alone on the bench at Stark's pond. I looked at the water and saw two fish swimming by each other. They were so happy then they swam away and I was alone again. I heard a voice from behind me, "Hello Chloe." It was Kenny. He was so handsome. "Can I sit by you?" he asked. I shook my head yes. He sat by me, I could see his breath.

He seemed so lonely, just like me yet he had everything, girls falling for him, friends, and most important, a family. He turned and looked at me, we just stared in each others eyes. "Your eyes seem lonely." He said. I was taken back by what he said. "Maybe I can change that." He then lend in and kissed me.

That is when I woke up with Bebe shaking my shoulder. "Get up sleepy head." She yelled. I rubbed my eyes. _It was only just a dream._ I got out and walked into the mall. "This way." Wendy said pointing. Bebe and I followed her.

It didn't take us long to get there. We started looking at clothes. Wendy found the perfect outfit for her. It was a little purple sweater that buttoned up below the boobs, and white v-neck and a khaki shirt. Her shoes were black dress shoes and purple knee high socks. She put on her glasses which completed the outfit.

"Look at me girls." Bebe said. She had on a low cut black sweater dress, you could see most of the top part of her boobs, then a gold necklace with a matching bracelet. Her shoes were golden high heels. She looked like a friggin model. "Wow Bebe you look hot." I said.

"Thanks. Now lets get you an outfit." She said winking. It took forever but we finally came up with my outfit. I had on a white fedora, a white v-neck (it showed a little to much) that I tucked in my shorts, a black vest, and some black short shorts. I had on black dress shoes and white knee high socks. "You look so cute." Wendy said. "This will complete the look." Bebe responded, putting some black nerd glasses on me.

We bought the outfits and then went to get our hair done. I got extensions put in mine causing it to come down to my boobs, Wendy got her's curled and Bebe got her's straightened. Then we got manicures and our makeup fixed.

When we walked out of the salon, I swore I saw Kenny going into Men's Warehouse. "Did you guys just see Kenny?" I asked. Wendy grabbed my shoulder, "You are probably seeing things. Just forget about him, you can meet a new guy at the bar tonight." We walked back to the car.


	19. Six Degrees of Seperation

The bar was full, it smelled worse than my house and the music was blasting. "I can't wait to get drunk." Stan said loudly. "Oh look they have karaoke!" Butters said. "Whoa let's go Butters." Kyle said walking that way. I took a seat in a booth.

I had me a couple of shots and stared at the door, waiting for Chloe to show up. An hour had gone by, Stan was drunk as fuck, Butters was beyond drunk and Kyle was still sober. I took another drink of vodka and saw Chloe come into the bar.

Her outfit was H-O-T! I got up and walked toward her and grabbed her shoulder. Turns out it wasn't her. "Hey Chloe look they got karaoke." I heard Bebe yell. I scanned the room but couldn't find her. "Is that Kyle?" I heard Wendy. "Yeah it is!" "And there is Butters and Stan. What are they doing here?" I heard Chloe. I walked toward the sound.

Butters was coming off the stage when I saw Chloe get on. She was blushing and looked down. "GO CHLOE! GO CHLOE!" I heard Bebe yelling, then everyone else started to cheer. I did too as I made my way up toward the stage.

"What song do you want to sing pretty thang!" the guy with the headphones said and winked. "DIE YOUNG BY KE$HA!" I heard Bebe yell. I rolled my eyes, Ke$ha was Bebe's favorite singer now. "Comin' right up." The guy said smiling. The music started and everyone fell silent.

Chloe looked up and started singing, "_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drum, oh what a shame that you came here with some one!" _She sounded amazing, she got confidence and started dancing, Bebe screamed. "_So while your here in my arms, let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!" _When I looked around I saw everyone dancing and clapping along with Chloe. She was smiling, that beautiful smile.

"_It's pretty obvious that you got a crush, you know that magic in your pants it's making me blush!" _She kept singing and dancing. When the song finished she bowed and walked off stage, her face was so red. "You did amazing!" Wendy said and hugged her.

_I better wait a little before I go talk to her. _I sat at a booth and drank some more, Butter and the others found me and sat with us. "Dude Chloe was ammmaaaazzzzziiinnnng!" Stan said sluring his words. Kyle shook his head in agreement. "You should go sing Kenny. You're really good." Butters said and then took a drink of water.

"Nah." I looked over and saw a guy making a move on Chloe.

(Chloe's POV)

It had only been an hour and I had sung, got hit on. "Hey there pretty thing." I another guy told me. He wasn't as hot as Kenny. _God Damn it Chloe get Kenny out of your head. _I shook my head. I didn't attempt to flirt back.

I heard the karaoke guy ask, "So what song do you want to sing?" I looked up and there was Kenny! He looked handsome, I quit breathing. "Chloe snap out of it!" I heard Wendy yell and shake my arm. "Six degrees of separation." I knew this song. It was my favorite song now.

I looked up as the music started Kenny took off his sunglasses, "_You've read the books, you've watched the shows, what's the best way no one knows." _He was searching the crowd as he sang, the crowd was silent. His voice was like God singing.

He finally found my eyes and stared only at me, "_You're going through six degrees of separation. First, you think the worst is a broken, what's going to kill you is the second part. And the thrid is when your world splits down the middle and fourth, you're gonna think that you fix yourself. Fifth, you see them out with some one else and the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little." _

I felt almost everyone's eyes on me. Wendy stood there in amazement. "_Tarot cards, gems and stones, believing all that shit is going to heal your soul." _I loved him, I fucking love him. I felt my face get warm and my eyes water. _I LOVE YOU KENNY McCORMICK!_

_"First, you think the worst is a broken, what's going to kill you is the second part. And the thrid is when your world splits down the middle and fourth, you're gonna think that you fix yourself. Fifth, you see them out with some one else and the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little." _

He put the mic down and walked off stage. Everyone cheered, Stan, Kyle and Butters yelled, "WHOAAA KENNY!" I watched him walk out of the bar. I felt myself get up off the chair. I was running as fast as I could. I needed him, I wanted him and no one else.

When I got outside it was raining but I didn't care. I needed to find him. I saw him walking down the sidewalk. "KENNY!" I yelled and ran. "I LOVE YOU!"

(hehe, I felt like doing this. hope you guys like it. Took me forever to pick a song for Kenny.)


	20. The Kiss In The Rain

I had drunk my 7th shot of vodka and I wasn't even drunk. I had seen 5 men had flirted with Chloe and I was getting pretty pissed off. I drank another shot and slammed it on the table, Butters jumped a little, "Oh God Kenny you scared me." "That is it, I am going to sing." I said and stood up. Butters and the guys were clapping.

~after the song~

I put the microphone down and walked off stage. _Chloe was crying! does she hate me that much? _I slowly off stage and out the door. _I can't believe I made her cry again! I am horrible! _I put my hands over my face, tears starting flowing down. _I loved her, I really loved her. _I wanted to be with her, I didn't want any one to hurt her. I wanted her to be mine and no one elses.

It began to rain so I walked toward our car when I heard, "KENNY! I LOVE YOU!" I turned around and Chloe was running toward me. She caught up with me, she was crying. "K-k-kenny I l-l-" I kissed her before she could finish.

When her lips met mine, I felt sparks. I know that sound fucking stupid but that what it really felt like. She opened her mouth slightly as we kiss, our tongues met. Then after a while she pulled away from me, my hands still pressing against her checks. "I love you too Chloe." I wiped her tears and put my nose against her's and smiled, "That is the unmistakable truth."

I leaned in and kissed her again. People walked by and would stare at us but I didn't care. I loved this girl, I don't care that we only met a week or 2 weeks ago. All I cared about was her being here, with me and no one else.

I put one hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I could feel the warmth of her body. She ran her fingers through my hair. A little kid walked by and pointed at us, "Look mommy. They must like each other." I pulled away and smiled, "Yes we do like each other." Chloe blushed. _Damn she is so cute. _

I rolled up my sleeve and showed her my friendship bracelet, "I never wanted to quit being your friend but I will-" "NO!" Chloe yelled. "You didn't let me finish. I will keep being your friend to be your boyfriend." Her face turned red. "Oh. I will quit being your friend to be your girlfriend." Hearing that made my heat almost stop.

Just a couple of week ago, I had met her. But I had ended up falling for her and Cartman nearly ruined that. I never thought that one girl would change me but Chloe did. I held her close to me and whispered, "I will protect you, love you, be there for you because I love you."

Chloe shook her head. My hand found hers, our fingers intertwined. We walked toward the car. We didn't do anything bad in the car, we just sat there and talked about things, I found out Chloe's family died in a car wreak and she moved her because her parents met in South Park. "So you moved here to be close to them?"

She shook her head yes. "I'm sad that your parents died but I am glad that you are here, now and with me." I leaned in and kissed her lips. She smiled and replied, "Me too."


	21. Italy and The End

~4 Years Later~

Cartman never talked to me or Chloe ever again. The next two years Chloe and I went to prom together and multiple dates. We also had our ups and downs but we are still together. We are still wearing those friendship bracelets that she got us, even though we are dating. Then we all graduated and went out separate ways. Kyle went to Harvard with a free ride through, Stan went Florida State as the head quarter back, Cartman now runs KFC. Me and Chloe you may ask, well. We moved to Italy, Chloe had wanted to go there since she was little so she was excited when I asked her.

We still had that car we redid in auto motives. The teacher said it was the best car he had ever seen so he let us keep it. I am going to a college and Chloe stays at the house. We bought a wine yard and make our own wine.

I got into my car after my last class and turned it on. I pulled out my phone, I had one miss call from Chloe. I clicked on the voice mail:

**_Hey hun, it is Chloe but you probably know this. Well I wanted to call you and tell you that we are having your favorite food for dinner...poptarts. Just joking. It is actually a surprise. Bye Kenny, I love you. Please be safe one your way back. _**

Then she hung up. I smiled, I loved that girl more than anything. I backed out of the parking spot and started driving home, it would take me about 2 hours to get home but I needed to make a stop too which added another thirty minutes, it killed me being this far from her. I pulled into the mall, ran in, got what I needed and left.

I started back on my home. My mind wondered back to Chloe. She hadn't change much since that night, she grew her hair out longer, it was down to the middle of her back. She had gained some weight to but that happens when you are having a baby. Yeah, Chloe is pregnant, about 5 months. She was so happy when she found out, she doesn't want to know the gender of the baby and it is killing me not knowing what it is. I also quit smoking too, since it is bad to smoke around a pregnant women plus I wanted to be around long enought to grow old with Chloe.

She really has made my life an adventure, from the time she caught the stove on fire, to when we got prom king and queen, from when she fell at graduation, on stage, from when I told I wanted her to come to Italy with me to now, having a family with her. I love her and no one else.

I heard my phone ring, it was Kyle. "Hello." "Hey Kenny, how are you doing?" Kyle's voice still sound the same. "Good, Chloe is keeping me on my feet though." I didn't mind though."How is she doing by the way?" "She is getting bigger and more clumsily." Kyle giggled or whatever he does. "How are you and Bebe doing?" "Good, we have a lot of classes together." "That is good." "So what is Chloe doing since she can't work out in the grape garden?" He asked. With Chloe getting bigger, it is hard on her feet so I normally massage her feet. "She normally just sits inside, watching a pregnancy program or anime and eat the weirdest things."

Kyle laughed, "Does she have those weird appetites." "Yeah, last night she ate a sandwich with taco beef, peanut butter, whip cream and pickles." "Ew, well I have to go Kenny. It is pretty late here." "Okay, talk to you later." He hung up.

I miss the people back in the United States but not as much as I missed Chloe now. I knew she would be waiting for me, on the porch swing with that smile on her face. _God I love that smile. _

_(_Chloe's POV)

I looked at the clock and saw it was a quarter til three. Kenny would be home in about 2 hours. I sat down from cooking his favorite meal, chicken noodle and grilled cheese. I turned on the t.v. and watched some weird pregnancy show. Then I felt the baby kick. "Ow, I know you want to see your daddy." Yup, Kenny and I are having a little baby. I am so excited.

I heard the phone ring. I took me awhile to get there but I made it just in time. "Hello." "Hey babe how are you doing." It was Kenny. "I am doing good." "What about the baby?" Kenny was always worried, _he is going to be a great father. _"It has kicked, I think it misses its daddy." I smiled and rubbed my belly, even though Kenny couldn't see it.

"Well tell it that I miss it and mommy." I blushed. I love when Kenny did stuff like that even though we aren't married he treats me like his wife. "Okay I will ." "I will be home soon, I got to go though. I miss you guys. Love you." He said. "I miss you too, Love you too Kenny." He hung up.

I went to check dinner. Afterwards, I took a bath. When Kenny means soon he means about an hour and thirty minutes. I rubbed my belly and looked down at it. "I hope you look like your daddy." I said and then it kicked. I smiled, I can't wait to see what the baby looks like.

I got out of the tub and dried off. I put on the dress Kenny got me. It was a sun dress that came down to my knees, it was turquoise. I slipped on some white flats, since my feet were swollen. I checked dinner, and put the soup on low so it would be warm when Kenny got home. Then I went to the porch, sat down and read a book.

(Kenny's POV)

I pulled into our long driveway. My heart was beating faster as I got closer to the house. I could wait to see her. I finally saw the house and just as I predicted, there was Chloe, in that dress I bought her. Her hair was curled, she rested a hand on her stomach and the other was holding up a book. She had her shoes off. _They must have hurt her feet. I will give her a massage later. _

She looked up and saw me, she smiled that beautiful smile. I parked the car and lean over toward the glove department. I pulled out a little black box with a ring in it. I got out of the car and put my hand behind me. "Hello hun." Chloe said slowly walking down the stairs, holding onto her belly, trying not to fall.

"Hey babe and baby." I said and walked to her. I kissed her belly then her, she blushed. She always blushes when I kiss her. _Oh her little habits._ I put my hand on her belly and looked down, my blonde hair covered my eyes alittle, "I heard you missed me." I felt a kick. I felt this multiple times before but I still was shock. Mine and Chloe's kid was in there. We made another human and it was a product of the love we had for each other and the love we made.

"What is behind your back Kenny?" Chloe asked trying to look. "Oh just a gift." I said, smiled, kissed her. "Really Kenny what is it?" She asked blushing even worse. "God damn it you are so cute." She giggled then I got on one knee.


End file.
